cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambrai X
Prince Deniv Ambrai X was born at Reiza Palace in the year 682, the only child of Prince Elsen Ambrai IX and the Lady Aladra. Like his father, he was tutored privately at home, rather than being sent away to a private school. While the danger of assassination had all but vanished by that time, both Elsen and Aladra were concerned about sending him away where he could not be protected. At the age of fifteen he joined the Jihan'Rei, seeing some action in the desert during the Anwar conflict. His commanding officer at the time said he "handled himself calmly and with dignity". As is tradition for the Crown Prince, he left military service at the age of twenty and was given Wentyn Castle as his residence. When he was twenty-eight his father died, and preparations began immediately for his coronation. The coronation was held at Feruche under extreme security enforced by the local police, and coordinated by the Jihan'Rei. Two months after the coronation he met his future wife, Ianthe, whom he courted for several months. When Deniv was twenty-one and Ianthe eighteen, they married in a ceremony at Feruche. Ianthe was given the title Segev'Reia (Princess-Consort) instead of the usual Kir'reia (High Princess), because she was not of noble blood. A year later they had a daughter, Princess Birani. She was born with a very weak heart, and despite the efforts of the best doctors the country could afford, she lived for only two weeks. Ianthe, already suffering from post-natal depression, subsequently suffered a form of clinical depression that would haunt her all her life. Nevertheless, the couple gave birth to another child, Crown Prince Riyan, two years later. Ianthe, still suffering depression, was extremely unhappy at Reiza and never stayed there again for longer than a month. She stayed for two years at Athmyr House, which she loved for it's isolation and peaceful gardens, before going onto travel, which she would do until she finally came back to Athmyr at the age of fifty-seven when her health was failing. She died there three years later, having alienated herself from her husband and son at Reiza. Indeed, Aladra was more of a mother to the young Crown Prince than Ianthe ever was. As a young man himself, Deniv disliked the severe protocol at court which began under the reign of his great-grandfather, Prince Rihani Ambrai VII, yet he threw himself wholly into the job of ruling the country. He is remembered best for his radical reforms over the banking systems of the time, when he drafted and signed the 684th Royal Decree. This gave control of all the financial institutions to the Central Bank, which was closely monitored by the prince himself and his aides. At the time the Central Bank was beginning to squeeze the country out of it's wealth due to some wise investments that had begun to pay off over a century later - Deniv's new reforms ensured that the economy stabilised and stopped the Central Bank from buying out all the other banks which it was in the middle of doing. As a side effect of this, he also ensured that no military contractor would profit from any war waged on the country, which they had done to tremendous success under the reign of his grandfather and other previous monarchs. He was less interested in the building projects started by his father, having very little work done on the new Radzyn Palace, which was intended to be the new residence of the royal family in the capital. Deniv was extremely fond of very fatty foods that he insisted on eating at every meal, and this contributed to the rapid deterioration of his health at the relatively young age of fifty. He also lived a very sedentary lifestyle, not having much of a desire to play sports even at a young age. He died at the age of fifty-two from ischemic heart disease, and was succeeded by his son the Crown Prince Riyan. Category:Ossetia Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Ossetia Category:Princes